homeandawayfandomcom-20200223-history
Michael Ross
'''Michael Ross '''was the second husband of Pippa Ross and the ex-husband of Cynthia Ross. He's the father of Haydn Ross and the stepfather of Pippa's adoptive daughter, Sally Fletcher and the adoptive father of Pippa's son, Christopher Fletcher. Storylines Michael arrives in Summer Bay as the new owner of the boatshed and begins staying in the caravan park. Ben Lucini takes a dislike to Michael because he intended to purchase the business himself. He is soon joined by his teenage son, Haydn, who is unhappy at having had to leave his posh boarding school and moving to a state school in a hick town. Michael quickly takes a shine to Pippa but she is unsure of her feelings because her husband Tom Fletcher had died only six months earlier. In spite of this, Pippa and Michael begin dating. Pippa's adoptive daughter, Sally feels uncomfortable with their relationship as she feels Michael is trying to replace Tom but ultimately accepts him. Just when it looks like their relationship is starting to go somewhere, Michael's ex-wife Cynthia arrives in the Bay hoping to give their marriage another go. She manages to manipulate Pippa into ending her fledgeling romance with Michael but her plan is ultimately unsuccessful. Cynthia leaves, taking Haydn with her for several weeks. Michael and Pippa resume dating and over a meal in his caravan, they admit that they love each other. The very next night, Michael nearly drowns in an accident at the boatshed. His near-death experience makes him decide to do all the things he had been putting off doing. He proposes to a stunned Pippa but she turns him down because she's scared of losing him and getting hurt again. Michael is heartbroken but gets the chance to propose to her again a few days later. This time she says yes and they marry. Michael adopts Pippa's son, Christopher as well as taking responsibility for various foster children. After a few months, he falls out with Haydn who returns to live with his mother in the city. The following year, Michael and Pippa learn they are expecting their first child. The baby is born and they name him Dale, but within a few weeks, Dale dies of SIDS, leaving them devastated. Dale's death puts a severe strain on their marriage but they overcome that. A year later, Haydn returns to Summer Bay out of the blue. Although he convinces Michael that he wants to settle in the area and to set up a surf shop, it is all an elaborate ruse. He is a gambling addict with large debts that need paying. He takes off with the money Michael has borrowed from the bank to help him get started in his new business venture. He leaves his father in debt, something that has repercussions further down the line. Although Michael tries to help Haydn deal with his addiction, it doesn't work. Haydn just can't stop gambling and he flees Summer Bay again. Left heavily in debt because of Haydn's stunt, Michael puts the boatshed up for auction. It doesn't sell but Alf Stewart later saves the day when he steps in as a silent business partner. Still, the stress of paying off Haydn's debt, trying to run the boatshed, the caravan park, a kiosk in the surf club and raising 6 kids takes it's toll on him. He starts to feel he is being taken for granted by the kids. Worse still, Pippa is the one making all the decisions and making him feel redundant. They start arguing and their marriage begins to crumble despite their best efforts. Just before Christmas 1994, Michael decides that the only way to save their marriage is for him to move out. He goes to live in the store-room over his boatshed. Things don't really improve between him and Pippa though. After a suggestion by Irene Roberts Michael and Pippa start attending marriage guidance counselling sessions. The counselling works and they get back together again. Michael's friendship with Alf Stewart (Ray Meagher) takes a hit when they fall out over a new time-share development but they put their quarrel to one side and resume their friendship. When a small seaplane crashes in the outback Michael, Joe Lynch, Jack Wilson, Shane Parrish go out to find the 6 missing occupants. They find Shane's wife, Angel Brooks, her son, Dylan Parrish and Teresa Lynch are found alive but the pilot did not survive. They soon realize that 2 other passengers are missing and Michael sets out to find them. He discovers a handmade bag with shells in it before he finds the body of the Yugoslavian man but finds his daughter Maya Krakajcek and takes her to hospital. With both her parents deceased and there being no other relatives, Maya is forced to stay with the Ross's but Jan Connolly takes her back to Yugoslavia. Michael is devastated because he had really bonded with the little girl. When a large flood devastates Summer Bay as a result of the storm, Michael and Jack go out into the night to pick up Sam Marshall, who has been late in returning home. Sam falls into a flooded stream and Michael jumps in to save him. Sam makes it safely to land but Michael finds himself in difficulty. Jack tries to hold on to him but the current is too strong and Michael is swept downstream. Several days later, Michael's body is found and Steven Matheson breaks the news to Pippa.